


I don't drink

by sunkwans



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bartender!Magnus, F/M, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Maryse Lightwood (mentions), Split (movie), Starbucks, Taki's, between the sheets (drink), drunk!Alec, mundane AU, pandemonium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkwans/pseuds/sunkwans
Summary: Alec hates going out drinking. And when his other siblings (mostly Izzy), force him to go, Alec spends his whole night at the bar. Which is good for Magnus, the fabulous bartender.





	1. I don't drink

**Author's Note:**

> i looove writing with a drunk alec. a drunk alec is the best alec. this may or may not have a plot twist at the end ;) also, the pandemonium symbol is the angelic rune. just like in the movie but it's actually supposed to be there. i know the chapter one title & the whole stories title is the same, but i wasn't planning on keeping this one going *shrugs helplessly* enjoy anyways :)

Alec detested going out. But his sister knew how to push the perfect buttons.  
"Alec, this will be my first time going to a bar!" Isabelle said, pulling on her older brothers arm. She very recently turned twenty-one, and Alec very recently realized he couldn't tell her no. Especially not with the puppy dog eyes. He gave her the look- the one saying he knew she'd been to one before- causing her to laugh.  
"We both know that's not true." 

Isabelle let go of his arm, and threw her head back to laugh, young and carefree as she was.  
"You're right. But it's my first time going out legally, and with you. And our first time going out as roommates," she added, nudging his lower arm with her shoulder. He was just sooo tall!  
"Fine," he caved.  
Izzy smiled happily. "I'm so happy I have you as a big brother. You know we're going to have to get Jace too?"  
Alec sighed. "I know. I just don't want to go to Maryse's house." 

"You mean our mother. You don't have to call her by her first name because she's a raging bitch." 

"I think that's exactly what it means," Alec argued. Isabelle flipped her inky black hair over her shoulder, shaking her head in exasperation. "Stop being complicated. We'll tell him to meet us outside. We won't even have to get out of the car." 

Alec sighed heavily. "Fine." 

"Good. First things first, your wardrobe." 

Alec, Isabelle, and their adoptive brother Jace Wayland were outside of Pandemonium. Alec felt self conscious of the tight black shirt he was wearing and the dark jeans that were hugging his every curve. Izzy found them in the back of his closet.  
"ID?" The bald headed bouncer asked, holding out a huge claw. All three of them whipped out their cards, Alec being one year older than the other two, and were allowed in.  
"I'm going to check out the crowd," Jace said distractedly, his gold eyes searching the large crowd.  
"Good luck," Alec said. Jace smiled at him, before the crowd swallowed him up.  
"Let's go get drinks," Isabelle said, linking her and Alec's arms. 

Alec and Izzy sat down, and Izzy of course began talking to the man on the stool beside her.  
"Do you want a drink?" A voice asked in front of Alec. His head snapped up, and he was momentarily stunned. The boy in front of him was beautiful; dark, golden skin. His eyes were golden green, and reminded Alec of warm breezes and springtime. His slanted eyes, Indonesian?, were surrounded with a mask of black kohl and gold glitter. His black hair was littered with neon purple stripes, but Alec figured that was pure preference. He was wearing a tight, black shirt with the symbol of the Pandemonium club in purple right above his heart.  
"I don't drink. But my sister-" Alec looked over and, of course, Isabelle was gone.  
"Well, never mind. She left me. Alone."  
"Not totally alone. I'm here," the boy reminded. Alec looked for a name tag but didn't find one.  
"Your name?" Alec asked.  
"I can't give out my name to strangers." The boy leaned on the counter, getting closer to Alec. Alec could see the individual specks of gold glitter around his eyes.  
"My names Alexander. Or Alec, for short. Now we're not strangers."  
"Is this Forest Gump?" The boy threw his head back and laughed at his own joke. He reminded Alec of Izzy- not because of looks, but because of how young and carefree he acted. After the boy calmed down, he looked back at Alec, smiling.  
"I'm kidding. My name is Magnus Bane."  
Alec reached his hand out to shake Magnus', but Magnus looked at his hand like it was a lizard.  
"I refuse to shake your hand. I find it too formal."  
Alec squinted at Magnus to see if he was kidding. He looked serious. "Okay, fine." Alec pulled his hand back. "I find that rude, you know," Alec informed him.  
"I'm sorry. But I find it odd that your first thought is to shake my hand. Are we in the 1950's? Do you want to take my coat too?"  
"I would never take your coat. I'm not a door man."  
Magnus pointed an accusing finger at Alec, and waved it around him. "I don't like your tone. I'm leaving." Magnus turned on his heel and walked away.  
"But I didn't order my drink!" Alec yelled after him.  
"You don't drink," Magnus reminded. 

Alec stayed at the bar, if not to wait to order his drink but to annoy Magnus. He couldn't figure out if it was working or not. Magnus hadn't really looked at him while walking past.  
"Do you want a drink or are you going to sit there and count the squares on the floor?"  
Alec looked up at Magnus, who had his arms set out on the counter. Alec could see rings on his fingers, that reflected the LED lights that were all around them. The position did good things for Magnus' biceps.  
"Yes, please," Alec replied.  
Magnus smiled. "What are your preferences, darling?"  
Alec looked at Magnus with the oddest expression. Magnus was just so confusing. "Anything without vodka."  
"I have the perfect concoction," Magnus said.  
"Concoction? Should I be scared?"  
"Yes," Magnus replied, grinning. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes that made Alec's stomach knot up.  
"Oh no," Alec said to himself. He watched Magnus make the drink, watched his graceful movements stirring and mixing. He was transfixed when his rings sparkled and shimmered. Magnus had the most adorable look of concentration on his face as he mixed- Alec found it to be intriguing.  
"And here you go," Magnus said, setting the martini glass in front of Alec. The mixture inside was a lemony yellow.  
"Does it have a name?" Alec asked. He didn't touch the glass.  
"Yes. Most drinks do. It's called 'Between the Sheets'," Magnus informed.  
Alec's whole face went up in flames, and he prayed silently the room was dark enough to where Magnus could see.  
"I feel- it sounds, um. It's a very, um, seductive name," Alec muttered out.  
A look of amusement passed over Magnus' features. "Just drink it. It doesn't bite. Unlike me." Magnus winked seductively at Alec, who flushed again, before smiling.  
"I will not let this concoction go to waste. I can do this," Alec said to himself.  
Magnus smiled. "Yes you can."  
Alec nodded. He lifted the drink to his lips, and took a drink. It burned down his throat as he swallowed, but left the after taste of lemons in his mouth.  
"And?" Magnus asked, looking intently at Alec for his reaction.  
Alec smiled and took another sip. It tasted much better the second time and burned less "It's good."  
"Yes! I got a non drinker to drink. I'm going to get an award for this." 

"Keep them coming, Mags. I'm planning on getting drunk. For the first time, ever."  
"I'll take good care of you. I promise." 

"Maggie. I like that. I'm gonna call you Maggie. Actually, can I just call you in general. That would be so fun!"  
Magnus smiled at Alec. "It would be fun. We could have 'Between the Sheets'." 

"Or we could go between the sheets," Alec said winking.  
"Not on the first date. That's on number three." 

"You're right! So we're going to have a fir- Jace!"

"Alec? Are you drunk? Iz come here! I found him!"  
Magnus looked up and saw a boy who would be described as a heartthrob. He had wavy gold hair, bright gold eyes, and gold skin. His face wasn't sharp and angular like Alec, but it wasn't delicate either.  
"Jacey poo! You look so adorable tonight!" Alec said. Magnus laughed. "Come meet my friend Magnus! He's very cute, but don't tell him I said so."  
Jace looked up, and Magnus waved. "I'm the cute one in question. Alec has had some alcohol to drink." 

"I noticed," Goldilocks replied. 

"Alec! Big brother, did you drink? How did someone get you to drink?" 

"Magnus handed me a drink. Obviously," Alec replied. Jace sat on one side of him, and Isabelle the other. Magnus could see the resemblance between Alec and his sister, ink black hair, high cheek bones, deep set eyes, and black eyebrows that winged up at the ends. Instead of having luminous blue eyes like Alec, she had brown eyes so dark they were almost black. She had the overall beauty that Magnus imagined ran in Alec's family. She was dressed particularly more flashy, and she had deep red lipstick the color of blood. 

"Magnus?" She asked. 

"Me," Magnus said, again waving. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Isabelle Lightwood."

"Nice to meet you too Isabelle Lightwood. Your brother and I have gotten along quite well, wouldn't you say Alexander?" 

"Yes! I just love him," Alec gushed. "And did you hear how he said my name? Perfect." 

"Yeah, he usually doesn't let people say his full name," Jace said. 

"Okay, well Alec we have to go. It's almost five." 

"Five? In the morning? Oh man!" Alec said. "That's early." 

"It is. It's also when I get off," Magnus added. He felt so tired. Now that Alec was about to leave his fun for the night was over. 

"Everyone. Calm down," Alec said. 

"No one was freaking out," Jace pointed out. 

Alec shushed him. "Magnus. I must give you my number. Someone give me a pen." Alec opened and closed his hand in the air, like a pen was just going to magically poof into it. Magnus found it entertaining.  
"I have an even better idea. Let me see your phone, darling," Magnus said. 

"If you're planning on pick pocketing me, that's terribly rude. Taking advantage of a drunk person." Alec pulled his phone out of his pocket- which posed as a problem for a moment- and handed it over the bar to Magnus. 

"How many drinks, exactly did he have?" Isabelle asked. 

"Five," Magnus told her. 

"And what did he have?" Jace asked. 

"A 'Between the Sheets'," Alec informed, his sentence punctuated with a giggle. 

"Oh Lord. He's going to throw up," Isabelle groaned. 

"I'll stay over tonight and help out," Jace said. 

"Thank you, brother," Isabelle said. She grabbed Alec's hand and kissed it. "Did you have fun, Alec?" 

"Yes! But I don't want to leave," Alec pouted. 

"No need to fret, sweet thing. You now have my number," Magnus informed, giving Alec his phone back. 

"Yay!" Alec said, all sadness forgotten. 

"And just text me tomorrow and I may come help too. I know how to get over a hangover." 

"Thank you, Magnus. Jace, Alec, let's go," Isabelle said, letting go of Alec's hand. 

"Let me tell Magnus bye," Alec said, waving them ahead. 

"Think they fell for it?" Magnus asked. 

"Totally. So date tomorrow, yes? You'll magically make me feel better." 

"That's the plan. Don't forget to act all wobbly walking to the car. You really are a good actor." 

"Thank you. Goodbye, Magnus," Alec said. He reached forward and kissed Magnus on the cheeks. Alec blushed why he did it, but Magnus smiled. 

"Goodbye, darling. See you tomorrow."


	2. I only drink sprite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle, the always vigilant detective, figures out that Alec's hangover is not actually hanging over. It wasn't even there in the first place. Alec and Magnus have their first date. Isabelle is the biggest malec shipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote you guys a chapter two :) i hope you love it as much as you did the first chapter ! i love alec & izzy's relationship soo damn much, so i put a lot of them in it. ignore any mistakes. i didn't really proof read to the best of my abilities. enjoy.

Alec found that he enjoyed texting Magnus way too much. He was sweet but sassy, and always flirting. 

-Magnus 9:35  
i bet you look so cute pretending to have a hangover  
-Alec 9:36  
You would be correct. Although, I'm always cute.  
-Magnus 9:36  
i don't know you were looking rough last night. also, do you own a hairbrush?  
-Alec 9:37  
Wait, really? And yes. I'm just no good at using it.  
-Magnus 9:37  
of course you didn't look rough but that's what you get for being vain  
-Magnus 9:37  
i could teach you ;)

Alec had to stifle his laugh with a hand. He didn't know how to flirt, though. Unless maybe he had one of Magnus' drinks, because that was some liquid courage if Alec had ever heard of it. As Alec went to reply something less than witty, there was a soft rap on his door. Alec quickly set his phone face down on his night stand, and pulled his dark blue comforter up to his chin. Time to act like your head is imploding, he thought to himself. 

"Alec? Are you okay?" Isabelle's voice filtered through the thin door, and Alec smiled to him self. He loved living with her. She was a blessing on Earth.

Alec groaned before answering. "Stop yelling, Izzy. I'm right here."

The door opened, and Isabelle stuck her head in, before walking in fully. She looked stunning even at her most casual, dark gray joggers (Alec was wearing the same pair), and a long black sweater. Alec had a strong hunch that it was his. Her long black hair fell in natural waves around her face, and she was only wearing a smile on her face. No makeup. 

"Hi. Do you need anything, big brother?'

"Come cuddle with me," Alec replied. She smiled even brighter, and did as he asked. She tucked herself under the comforter, and cuddled up to Alec's side, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"I know you're faking," she informed him. 

Alec laughed softly. Of course she did. "Was my acting that bad?' 

"No. I actually heard you laughing in here. Is a certain someone texting you?"

"Definitely not," Alec said, just as his phone vibrated on the night stand. He looked down at Isabelle, who was grinning. She had a mischievous glint in her dark eyes that once again reminded Alec of Magnus. 

"Because your head hurts so much, and you can't read the little letters, I'll read it to you," Isabelle said. She turned to her side to grab the phone, and Alec put up no resistance. He knew that if he told her no, she would've pushed until he let her. 

She cleared her throat, sitting up in the bed. Alec smiled up at her and rolled his eyes. "'I will be over in ten minutes. It seems as if your apartment and my loft are actually really close. The universe planned for last night. How nice of it to let me meet you, and see those star filled blue eyes'," she read. Izzy looked over at Alec with wide eyes. "Alec he's flirting with you so hard!"

"I know, Iz. I'm not totally clueless."

"He doesn't use capitals. Why is that?"

"Magnus believes capitals are for the weak minded," Alec said, matter-of-factly. 

"He's totally right about that. Anyways, what do you want me to reply?" She looked like a kid in a candy store. Alec was sad to let her down. 

"Just say okay," he replied. 

"OKAY?" She roared. "Alec, okay? You would sound like the world saddest bachelor. 'So how was you guys' first date? It was okay,'" she said, making the reply sound like Eeyore the sad donkey. 

"I''m sorry! I don't know how to flirt!"

"You were doing just fine last night, you sad bastard."

Alec laughed loudly. "I had liquid courage."

"Well, now you have sisterly courage. THINK OF SOMETHING!"

"Stop yelling the people across the hall are going to call the police. Oh, I have something. Say, 'well, you're the reason the stars are there. Can't wait to see you' and put a cheeky wink."

"Now you're talking. I can do this. You need to change that shirt," she told him, pointing a lazy finger in his direction. Alec laughed, and rolled out of his bed, heading for his closet. 

"A sweater?" he asked, looking through his limited choices. Isabelle always offered to take him shopping, Alec just always refused. Something about being "above shopping."

"A sweater," she agreed. "But, no holes, and it can't have changed colors because you've had it for so long. And keep on the joggers. I find they make my ass look great, so it'll probably do the same for yours."

Alec blushed at the thought of anyone- especially Magnus- looking at his ass. Always the innocent. 

"Sure. No holes, no color change. Simple." Alec reached for his one navy blue sweater- Isabelle bought it for him to "bring out the undertones of blue n his eyes"- and yanked it off the hanger. It was soft in his hands, and didn't look torn up at all. 

"Found one," he told Izzy, who was reading his messages with Magnus intently. She looked up, looked at the sweater, and nodded her head in approval. 

Alec pulled of his gray t-shirt, which had holes around the collar, and threw it on the floor. 

"Alec have you been going to the gym with Jace? Your abs look great. I want to send Magnus a picture!"

"Yes I have, and no you can't. He has to see them in person," Alec said. His whole face flamed, but Izzy looked impressed. 

She shrugged. "Okay."

Alec put on the blue sweater, which was just as soft around him as it was in his hand, and looked in the mirror that Izzy hung on his wall. He looked fine, except for his unruly black hair, which was everywhere. He flattened it down a bit, and it looked good. Well, better than usual, at least. 

"All done," he informed. 

"Good. Let's go get some food from the kitchen. I want a pastry." Isabelle got out of the bed, and Alec followed behind, grabbing his phone off of his night stand where Izzy left it. Magnus hadn't replied- or read it, which was a good thing, Alec guessed. 

"We have pastries?" He asked. 

Isabelle turned on the kitchen light, and Alec sat on one of the stools surrounding their island. There was a fruit bowl on the island, full of bananas, apples, oranges, and so, so many mangoes. (Jace loved them. He can eat three of them in five minutes.)

"I think so. Unless Jace ate them all before he left."

"He left already? Why?"

Isabelle sighed, looking through the pantry, which was full of junk, courtesy of Alec. 

"He met some girl last night, and they're going on a date. She was cute, actually,"

Alec interests were spiked. If Jace was actually going on a date with the girl there must be something extraordinary about her. "What'd she look like?"

"Red hair like fire, ivory pale skin, and emerald green eyes. She was short. So, so short. 5'2, maybe."

"I want to meet her. She sounds amazing."

"If she can deal with Jace, she's a fucking angel from heaven. She was bei-" Isabelle's sentence was cut off by a sharp knock on the front door. 

Alec smiled, standing up. "I'll go get it." 

Alec opened the door, and there stood Magnus. For the first time, Alec realized how tall Magnus actually was. At least an inch or two than himself, who is six foot. He looked as beautiful as ever, and much to Alec's delight, he wasn't wearing any makeup. His face was smooth, and the same dark gold as the rest of him. His eyes were still breath taking, with their golden green blend. His hair was spiked, but not as dramatically, and instead of being purple striped, it had dark blue. He was wearing a plain olive green shirt, that made the green in his eyes seem to glow, and black joggers. Somehow, Alec thought, Magnus had gotten the jogger memo. 

"Hello beautiful," Magnus said, his voice soft like the wind. 

"Hi, Maggie. Come in."

"I brought pastries," Magnus announced. He walked into the living room, leaning against the wall in front of Alec with a paper bag in his hands

"WE'RE KEEPING HIM!" Izzy yelled from the kitchen. 

Alec chuckled, and Magnus full out laughed. His head thrown back, and Alec was again struck with how young and carefree he looked. 

"I'd be delighted, Izzy," Magnus replied, his voice carrying easily. 

"She really wanted pastries for breakfast, and was distressed to find that Jace ate them all," Alec informed him. 

"What a jackass. No need to fret, though. My magnificent, and quite handy, Maggie senses were tingling when I passed the pastry shop on my way over." 

"Maggie senses?" Alec asked.

"Like spidey senses but better because they're mine. Let's eat." 

Magnus was sitting on the bar stool on one side of Alec, and his sister was on the other side of him. For some reason, it felt oh, so, right to Alec. It made his ham and cheese croissant roll taste all the better. 

"Thank you, Magnus," Izzy said, leaning forward to look at Magnus. 

"You're welcome, cinnamon roll. Thank you for forcing Alec to go to the bar last night," Magnus replied, leaning forward as well. Alec smiled and blushed. 

"Anytime. Alec, how is your food?" Izzy asked, leaning back in her stool. 

"Great. Thanks, Mags."

"Anything for you, darling. What would you like to do today?"

"He wants to see a movie and take you to dinner," Isabelle said quickly, before Alec could even open his mouth to reply. He found it quite rude she had no hope in him. 

"Exactly that," Alec agreed. He would've said that anyways. 

"Okay. I'll have to put on a little makeup," Magnus said, cleaning up his trash. 

"Did you bring your makeup?" Alec asked. 

"I did. Point me in the direction of the nearest bathroom."

Alec did, and Magnus winked at him before sauntering over to the bathroom. His ass did look pretty good in the joggers, Alec noted. 

"Holy shit! Alec!" Isabelle squealed

Alec smiled smugly. "Yes?"

"He totally loves you!"

Alec rolled his eyes. No matter how old Izzy was, she still though about love like a teen. "Not love. Just a strong like."

"Do you feel the same way?"

"Yes. I do. What movie should we go to? Where should we go eat?"

Isabelle grabbed his shoulder, and looked intently into his eyes. "Go see a scary movie. Go eat at Taki's."

"Okay, I can do that. Yeah, I can do that."

"And because you have a while before it's socially acceptable to go see a movie, take him on a walk around."

"Let's go, darling," Magnus said, walking back into the kitchen. He had gold glitter around his eyes, and something on his cheeks that made them shine under the kitchens bright light. 

"You look, um, good. Great, you look great." Alec looked up to Magnus, his cheeks flaming, but smiled at Magnus' face. He was smiling so brightly. 

"Thank you, sweet heart. Nice to see you again, Izzy." Magnus gave Isabelle a kiss on both of her cheeks, and smiled at Alec. Alec smiled back, and looked at his sister. 

"Bye, sissy. Love you, and be good." Alec kissed her forehead, and hugged her. She hugged him back tightly.

"I will. I love you too, big brother. Have fun you two."

Magnus again smiled at Alec, and interlaced their hands. 

"We will."

 

The air outside was cool, and wrapped itself around Alec. He was so happy to have Magnus beside him, have Magnus holding his hand. 

"What movie are we gonna see?" Magnus asked, a pep in his step. 

"I think we should see a scary movie. And then we're going to go to mine and Isabelle's favorite diner Taki's."

"Okay. I just think you should know that you look stunning," Magnus said. 

Alec's face flamed. "You too."

"So, how did Izzy find out about our devious little plan to deceive her?"

"She heard me laughing this morning to your texts," Alec admitted. 

"Damn my wittiness. This is why we can't ever do anything fun."

Alec smiled. He used we, Alec thought happily. "We'll get her about something else."

"Of course we will. What do you think I am, a slacker? Do not fret, an idea will come to me within days."

"Days?"

"Yes. I'm also planning our next date. I'm thinking we do something illegal. We don't live forever."

"Oh, Lord."

Magnus grinned. "It feels nice out today."

"Hey Magnus, I have two questions to ask you."

"Go for it," Magnus gave permission. 

Alec took a deep breath. Two questions had been nagging him, one not as much as the other. "Question one: How old are you?"

"Answer one: I am twenty six. Four years older than you."

Alec almost asked how he knew that, but Magnus had to ID him to give him the 'Between the Sheets' the night before.

"Question two: So are you gay?" It was a relief to get off of his chest. Alec had been wondering since he got a text from Magnus that morning. 

"Answer two: I am not. I'm bisexual, so I like boys and girls."

"Oh. That's cool."

"And you?" Magnus asked. 

"I'm, uh, I'm gay. I've liked boys since before I can remember. The first being Jace, my adopted brother you met last night, when I was ten."

"Nothing ever happened between you two?"

"I hoped that maybe something could, for a while, at least, but then I realized he was a straight as they come. Also, he's not what I really wanted. Just what I knew."

Magnus nodded. "That makes sense. I've known I liked boys and girls since I was probably twelve or so. I remember seeing a girl and feeling attracted to her. And then about a day later seeing a boy and feeling the same way. I don't deny myself the pleasures of life, and that includes falling in love with both genders."

Alec chuckled. "Sounds like you."

 

Magnus convinced Alec to take him to Starbucks. Actually, there wasn't much convincing needed. 

"They spelled my name right!" Magnus exclaimed, taking a sip of some complicated coffee order that Alec hadn't payed attention to. He looked down at his own coffee, just a regular black coffee, decked out with loads of sugar, and smiled. 

"I find that fantastic," Alec said.

"I find your tone insulting. If I was drinking a milkshake, and we were living in the movie Grease, my milkshake would be all over your head." 

Alec smiled. "I just love our romantic banter." 

"You're not as cute as you think." 

Alec scoffed, and opened his mouth to reply. 

"You're cuter," Magnus finished. He was smirking, and Alec really wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face. No. He wanted to kiss Magnus. Wanted to feel Magnus' warm lips against his. Wanted to taste the gloss glistening in the sun each time Magnus took a drink of his coffee. 

"Alec? Are you okay?' 

Alec blinked dazedly through his thoughts and at Magnus, who had his eyebrows scrunched in concern. 

"I'm sorry. It's just- that I just, really wanted to kiss you." 

Magnus' face cleared of concern, and he smiled. "Maybe I want you to kiss me." "So, this movie. What is it called?" Magnus was holding onto Alec's hand tight as they walked into the movie. Alec felt his chest explode with the fondness for how much he liked that. 

"Split. It's like a horror/suspense movie." 

"Fun. Does it have cussing in it?" 

Alec looked over at Magnus, who had a permanent smile on his face. He'd been smiling since they left Starbucks, over two hours ago, since they walked around the library, and since they stopped at some shop Magnus loved to get Magnus' cat a new collar. "He kept running away," Magnus had explained. "And I want Chairman to be found in style." 

"I don't know. Why?" 

Magnus' smile got even bigger. "I love cussing." 

"Are you sure you're twenty-six?" 

Magnus laughed. "I'm pretty sure. Unless my birth certificate lied to everyone." 

"That would be rude of it. We're here!" 

Alec and Magnus walked to the open booth, both of them smiling. 

"Two for Split," Alec said. 

"Sure. That will be $13.78." 

Alec handed over some money, and the cashier handed over the tickets and change. 

"Off we go, darling," Magnus said, earning him a dirty look from the cashier. Magnus gave him a glitter tipped middle finger, and they were gone into the movie. 

"Oh, hell. What the fuck is that?" Magnus exclaimed. The man on the screen had turned into some giant, and had begun eating girls. 

"It's the beast. He transformed." 

"Why the hell did he transform into that? I would've turned into someone famous, like Louis Vuitton, or Beyonce." 

"I think you're perfect who you are," Alec replied softly. 

Magnus looked over at Alec, who was enraptured in the movie screen. He just looked at him, his angular cheek bones. His crazy black hair that would look horrible on anyone else but fit him so perfectly. He wasn't perfect, no. But he was loving, and caring. And so, so damn sweet. Magnus thought he was as close to perfect as they come. 

"You too, darling." 

"I loved that movie," Alec announced as the boys were walking to Taki's. 

"I noticed. You were watching it like it was your only lifeline. I found that adorable." 

"Were you just looking at me the whole time?' The question came out good, but Magnus saw the blush that appeared onto Alec's cheekbones. 

"Maybe. And there's nothing you can do about it." 

"You're right. Okay we're here." 

Magnus looked ahead at the restaurant, and smiled. It looked like the type of place Alec would like eating at; small, not too crowded, and cute. They walked in, and there was soft music playing in the background of everyone talking, and chatting. There was soft lighting, nothing too harsh and bright. It looked like a diner would, booths on the right, and a bar to the left with stools that were mostly full. 

"There's some recreational activities in the back, like pool. But I refuse to play pool," Alec informed Magnus. 

"And why is that?" Magnus asked. 

"Everyone hustles me because I'm too nice to say anything about it." Alec looked quite sad at this information. 

"I'm sorry dear. How rude of them." 

"Alec! Hey, do you want a booth?" 

Alec looked up at the waitress, and nodded a yes. She gave them a booth, and set their menus down. "Anything do drink?" 

"Sprite," Alec said, smiling. 

Magnus looked at him, smiling. So cute, Magnus thought to himself. 

"I'll take a margarita. On the rocks, please." 

"Of course. Be right back." 

Alec nodded up at her, and looked at Magnus who was already looking at him with amusement written all over his features. 

"What?" Alec asked. 

"A sprite?" Magnus said. 

"I told you. I don't drink. I only drink sprite." 

"I find that adorable. I find you- biscuit!" 

Alec scrunched his eyebrows together, and looked over his shoulder to where Magnus was looking. And promptly burst into laughter. 

"Jace!" Alec said. Jace looked over, and his eyebrows shot into his hair line. The little red headed girl he was sitting beside looked over at their booth, and her whole face lit up when she saw Magnus. 

"Magnus!" She leaped from her bar stool, and Alec though she couldn't be more than 5'2. So this is the girl from the bar, Alec thought to himself. She was cute, but Alec could see why Jace liked her. She had an air around her that spoke of a depth to her. 

"Hello biscuit. How are you?" Magnus asked, getting out of the booth to hug the girl. Jace walked over somewhat awkwardly. 

"Hey, big bro," Jace said to Alec. 

"Well hey there, Jacey poo. Who's this?" Alec asked, turning his gaze to the red head, and smiling at her. Alec looked back at Jace, and he had anxiety written all over his face. 

"This is Clary," Jace said. 

"Clary, this is Alec," Magnus introduced. Clary looked at Alec, and smiled, before walking over to him, and hugging him. 

"It's great to meet you. Magnus has already told me so much about you." 

Alec looked over to Magnus to see if that was true, and he saw color high on Magnus' cheeks. Magnus hadn't blushed all day. Alec smiled. 

"I see. Well it's great to meet you too!" 

"Run along biscuit. Tell Jocie and Sheldon I said hi." 

Clary scoffed. "Simon thinks you hate him!" 

"I like Stephen just fine." 

Clary shook her head in exasperation, before kissing Magnus on his cheek, smiling at Alec, grabbing Jace and walking them to sit down. 

"She is going to destroy him," Magnus said, sighing. 

"She's sweet. How long have you known her?' 

The waitress came back with the drinks, and left to give Magnus more time to look at the menu he hadn't once touched. 

"Since she was ten. Which means I was sixteen. Her mom Jocelyn owns an art gallery, and that was my first job, helping clean the pictures and such. Clary and I clicked right away." 

"That's nice," Alec replied, taking a drink of his sprite. 

"Definitely. So tell me something I don't know about you." 

"I love to read," Alec replied. 

"Read what?" 

They went on talking and eating, for at least two hours. Maybe three. Neither of them were looking at the clock. 

It was completely dark by the time Magnus was walking Alec home. They both had full bellies, and they were happy. 

"I had so much fun tonight," Alec admitted. 

Magnus looked over at him, and Alec looked breath taking. His black hair was reflecting the moon light, and turning the tips of his hair silver. His face was angled down, and the lights from the street hugged the cut of Alec's jaw and cheeks. He was a beautiful work of art, and Magnus wanted to cherish him the best he could. 

"Me too, darling. Thank you for going out with me." 

"Thank you for going out with me," Alec said. 

"We're here," Magnus said, sadly. Alec looked up at Magnus, his eyes bright and happy. Magnus couldn't help it; he collided his and Alec's lips in a breathtakingly perfect kiss. This one was more demanding than the first one, and when they pulled away, both were breathless. Alec's eyes were tender on Magnus'. 

"You're beautiful," Alec said softly, touching Magnus' hair gently. Alec reached forward and kissed Magnus' cheek, before leaving into his apartment. Magnus stood at that same spot for a minute, smiling and touching his cheek, before he ventured to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was sooo long! i think i'm going to end this one there. if you do want more, though, let me know :) kudos & comments are welcome ! thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you want me to keep this one going :) i think fics where mags is a bartender and alec is his new drunken friend are amazing <3 kudos & comments are welcome !


End file.
